


Rev falls Au: Heathens

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Gravity Falls, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drugs, Faked Suicide, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Peer Pressure, Sex, Suicide Attempt, wildip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: When Will joins the most popular clique in school (The Heathens). He finds out that popularity is a two faced game. And when he meets a a young man named Tyrone, he will either be the solution or the start of Wills growing problems.This story is based off the musical "Heathers", certain things will be changed or cut (songs and names). Don't worry though I will try my best. (the cover art is not mine)If you enjoy please vote or comment.





	

Authors note: I suggest you play the video to get the full experience . If you do not want to listen to it you can read the song. Just do not skip it, the plot will not make much sense if you skip the songs.

Will's PO .V

September 1st 2017

Dear diary

(Spoken) I believe I'm a good person. Already know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are first day of senior year. I looked at all these kids. What happened? "

Kids : Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!

Will : We were so happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased.

Kids : Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!

Will : Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste.

Kids : Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!

Will : Then we got bigger that was the trigger like the Hun's invading Rome .... (knocks into two students, busy flirting)

(Spoken) Sorry! (They glare at him as he walks off)

Welcome to my school this is in highschool: This is the Thunderdome. Hold your breath and count the days, we're graduating soon.

Kids : White trash!

Will : College will be paradise, if I'm not dead by June! But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful

(Preppy stud knock Hipster Dork to the floor.)

Hipster Dork : (Spoken) Ow!

Will : Just not today.   
(Spoken) Hey are you okay?

Hipster Dork : Get away, nerd!

Will : (Spoken) Okay. (Walks to the cafeteria)

Kids : Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!

Will : Things will get better, soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Wake up from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town. Dream of Ivy covered walls and smoky French cafe's ... (takes a lunch tray)

(Will bumps into Wendy Corduroy)

Wendy : (Spoken) Watch it!

Will : Fight the urge to light a match and set this ablaze dump!

(Wendy smacks Will's lunch tray out of his hands.)

Wendy : (Spoken) Oooooops. (Walks away with a smirk)

Will : (Spoken) Wendy Corduroy. Third year as linebacker. And eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge bitch!.

Wendy : (Spoken) What did you say to me Dork?! (Pokes him in the chest, sneering)

Will : (Spoken) N..nothing! (Backs up nervously).

Will and Kids: But I know, I know, I know ... Life can be beautiful. I pray. I pray, I pray. For a better way. We were kind to each other. We can be beautiful

(Will is startled by a hand on his shoulder)

Will : (Spoken) Hey guys.

Pacifica and Gideon together : (Spoken) Hey.

(Gideon helps Will pick up his tray)

(Next few lines spoken)

Will : Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast my best friends since diapers.

Gideon : We on for movie night?

Will : Yeah, you're on Jiffy pop detail. (Punches Gideon playfully in arm)

Pacifica : I rented "The Princess Bride" 

Will : Again? Do not you have it memorized by now?

Pacifica : (Shrugging) What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

Lee : Gideon Pinetruck! Wide load! Honnnnk!

(Lee knocks the tray out of Gideons hands)

Will : Lee Johns. Quaterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like the tallest dwarf. (Yells at Lee) Hey pick that up right now!

Lee : (Turns around) I'm sorry are you actually talking to me?

Will : Y..yes I am. I wanna know what you give me right to pick on my friend. You've been waiting for a high school. A future gas station attendant.

Lee : (pointing at Will's forehead) You have a zit right there.

Hall bursts into laughter

Will : Dear dairy .... Why

Kid 1 : Why do they hate me?

Gideon : Why do not I fight back?

Lee : Why do I act like such a creep?

Will : Why .......

Kid 2 : Why will not you date me?

Wendy : Why did I hit him?

Will : Why .....

Kids : Why do I cry myself to sleep? Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, god! Give me some hope here! Something to live for! ...

(Everyone turns to watch the Heathens enter)

Kids : Ahh ...! Mabel, Candy and Grenda.

Will : (spoken) Then there's the Heathens. They float above it all.

Kids : (repeating) I love, the Heathens, Heathens, the Heathens.

Will : Candy Chiu. Head cheerleader. Her dad's loaded-he sells engagement rings.

Kids : I hate the Heathens, Heathens, the Heathens.

Will : Grenda Duke. Runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants.

Kids : I want the Heathens, Heathens the Heathens.

Will : And Mabel Gleeful, the Almighty.

Kids: I need the Heathens, Heathens, the Heathens.

Will: She is a mythic bitch.

Will and the kids watch them walking away

Will : They're solid Teflon-never bothered never harassed. I would give anything to be like that.

Hipster dork : I'd like to be their boyfriend.

Kids : That would be beautiful ...

Stoner chick : If I sat at their table, guys would notice me.

Kids : So beautiful ....

Gideon : I would like them to be nicer.

Kids : That would be beautiful ...

Beleaguered geek : I would like to kidnap Heathen and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats!

(The kids dispersed staring at the beleaguered geek)

(Will passes the girls bathroom; Mabel and Candy are standing outside, while Grenda is vomiting in one of the stalls.)

Mabel : Grow up, Grenda. Bulimia is so 87.

Candy : Maybe you should see a doctor, Grenda.

Grenda : Yeah, Candy maybe I should.

Ms. McCorkle:  
Oh, Mabel and Candy.   
(Grenda vomits)   
... And Grenda. Perhaps you did not hear the bell over all the vomiting. Your late for class.

(Will scribbles on a piece of paper)

Mabel : Grenda was not feeling well. We're helping her.

Ms. McCorkle : Not without a hall pass your not. A week's detention.

(Will show the piece of paper to the teacher)

Will : Actually Ms. McCorkle, all four of us are out in the hall pass. Yearbook committee.

Ms. McCorkle : I see your all listed. Hurry up and get where your going.

(Ms. McCorkle gives the paper to Mabel and leaves. Mabel begins examining the paper)

Mabel: This is an excellent forgery. Quien eres?

Will : Will Cipher. I crave the boon.

Mabel : (leans in with hands on hips) What boon?

Will : L..let me sit at your table at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone ....

(The girls start giggling. Grenda emerges from the bathroom)

Will : Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes.

Grenda : How about prescriptions?

Mabel : Shut up Grenda! (Whipping her head in Grenda's direction)

Grenda : (Shrinks back) Sorry Mabel.

(Mabel inspects Will's face)

Mabel : For a little greasy in the body, you do not have good bone structure.

Candy : And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important.

Grenda : Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds.

Mabel: And ya know, ya know, ya know? This could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we're on our way. Get this girl some blush; And Heather, I need your brush. Let's make him beautiful. 

Candy : Let's make him beautiful ...

Grenda : Let's make him beautiful ...

Mabel : Let's make him beautiful ... Okay?

Will : Okay ....

Another day another hellish lunch

Lee :   
Out of my way geek!

Geek :   
I do not want any trouble -

Wendy :   
You're gonna die at 3pm!

REPUBLICANETTE & NEW WAVE GIRL:   
Do not you dare touch me! Get away, pervert!

Geek :   
What'd I ever do to them?

KIDS :   
Who could survive this?   
I can not escape this!   
I think I'm dying!

MS. McCorkle :   
Who's that with Heather?

(The Heathens enter again ...)

KIDS :   
Whoa. Mabel, Candy, Grenda ...

NEW WAVE GIRL :   
And ... someone!

KIDS :   
Mabel, Candy, Grenda ...

New wave girl :   
And a hunk!

KIDS :   
Mabel, Candy, Grenda ...

Pacifica and Gideon :   
Will?!

KIDS :   
Will, Will, Will ?!

(THE HEATHEN part, revealing a smoking hot Will Who has Been Given a make-over)

Will & Kids :   
(. Variously) And ya know,   
ya know, ya know   
life can be beautiful.   
You hope, you dream, you pray,   
and you get your way!   
Ask me how it feels   
like hell on wheels ...   
My God, it's beautiful!   
I might be beautiful   
And when you're beautiful ...   
It's a beautiful frickin 'day!

KIDS :   
Mabel, Candy ... Will!   
Grenda! Will!   
Mabel, Candy ... WIll!

Kids :   
Will! Will! 

(End of song)

(Still Will's POV) 

Will's POV

I walked home with the biggest grin on my face. Gideon and Pacifica walked beside me staring at me. I looked at them and my smile faded a little.

"Que?" I asked, Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other before looking back at me. Pacifica began to yell suddenly making both me and Gideon jump.

"The Heathens seriuosly !?" It was no secret that Mabel and Pacifica did not get along. Pacifica loves everyone so it was weird she had an enemy, but Mabel. I can not think of one person she likes. I've actually been expecting Gideon to scold me first. Of all the kids who teased him, the Heathens were the worst.

Ironically, I only joined so I could stop the other kids from harassing me and them. I pulled out my phone and texted my brother.

Going to Pacifica's house, will be home for dinner.

A moment later the phone vibrated as I got a reply from Bill.

You better .

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. Bill was not just my brother, he was also my legal guardian. It was not him trying to be mean, he just worried about me. He liked to act like he was bad. 

Our parents had disappeared leaving me and Bill in the care of our eldest brother Tad. Soon as Bill turned eighteen, Tad left for collage and even changed his last name. Leaving us behind, we have not spoken about him since.

We reached the shack a few minutes later. Pacifica's pet chicken Cluck's came running out to greet her. Mr. and Mrs. Southeast greeted us at the door.

The Southeast's were incredibly kind people. They were looking after Gideon while his parents were off, probably blowing all their money on a bar somewhere. The Southeast's are selling e-selling, dream catchers, and healing crystals ... ect. They made an honest living.

Their house was in the woods of Gravity falls. The Southeast's loved nature, they said being made here feel closer to it.

I laughed as Cluck began to follow Gideon around pecking at his pant leg. Gideon tried to run, but the chicken was close behind him. Soon we were all laughing as Gideon ran around the yard, with a chicken clutching his pant leg.

After Pacifica recovered from her laughing fit, she removed Clucks from Gideons leg. She calmed the chicken down and went inside to get the movie ready.

I walked in with a disheveled Gideon, who punched me in the shoulder, when I snickered at his messed up hair. I was in with the popular I have great friends.

Its all up from here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this pls follow me on Wattpad, (the story is the same title).


End file.
